Don't Ever Leave Me Please: A Hatori Sohma Love
by Black Diamond Angel
Summary: Kyoko. Young and beautiful, but also cursed. That secret curse is soon unfolded and both Kyoko's life and the Sohma's lives are changed forever.
1. Teenage Aphrodite

Summer was finally coming to an end as the first of September began to draw nearer. Leaves were already starting to fall from their branches and a small breeze would pick up every other day. In the parks, kids would be running around, playing games either in the fields or in the playground. This was the last day that any kid could fool around or any teenager could have fun without being pressured by grades.

"Where are you going, Kyoko?" a boy called out from the Y apartment entrance doorway, leaning on the doors wooden frame.

He was a fairly tall nineteen year old boy who was a very fit in a healthy manner. He had messy dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes with milky white skin. His gray shirt was rather baggy and his dark blue jeans, which were practically blanketing his brown shoes, were as well baggy. In his mouth, he held a toothpick, looking as if he had just got back from lunch.

"I have to go meet the guy I'm going to be working under." A soft female voice said from the open metal gates.

Standing with her back facing the left pillar gate was a rather beautiful eighteen year old girl. Her raven black hair was very long, descending to her waist, and her brown eyes were as dark as chocolate. Over her light brown skin, she wore a black long-sleeved suit top over her white button-down shirt and black tie. Around her waist was a black suit skirt that only covered her up to her thighs. Her legs looked smooth, her feet fitting comfortably into her black one-inch high heels.

"Didn't I tell you already, Eirie?" Kyoko asked confused as the guy began to make his way towards her.

"No. Actually, you didn't." he responded, moving his toothpick to the other side of his mouth and his hands in his pockets. "So, what's this guys name?"

"His name is Hatori Sohma and I'm so anxious to meet him. I heard he's easy to work with because he's so quiet." She smiled, laughing a little.

"He seems nice, but don't let your guard down around him. Remember, when a guy sees a pretty girl, the first thing that comes to their mind is if that girl is good in bed." He forewarned her.

"Then, I guess I shouldn't worry because I'm not pretty. I have to get going." She says looking at her watch. "Just wish my luck, okay?"

With that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sped down the sidewalk a bit, slowing down a few feet away. Back at the apartment gateway, Eirie stood there, touching his cheek and blushing. A smirk appeared on his face, his eyes closing.

'You don't know how pretty you are, Kyoko.' He thought happily, turning on his heels and walking back into the apartment.

As Kyoko was walking down the sidewalk, she couldn't help, but feel strange. The name Sohma had seemed so familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it from. Ever since she first heard the name, she had some sort of pull at it. It had plagued her every night until today, when she was finally going to meet Hatori.

In a few minutes, she found that she had wandered into some wooden area. Looking at her palm, she saw that she had followed every direction. Suddenly, she felt something hard under her shoes. As she brought up her head, her eyes laid upon a beautiful extensive estate. Her jaw dropped when she witnessed its beauty.

'This is where I'm meeting him?' She thought in shock as she began to make her way through the estate, looking for the home of Hatori.

The first building she passed, she saw a very creepy looking boy resting on the windowsill, glaring at her hatefully. She looked down for a few seconds, then looked back up to see that the boy was gone. She brought a slight fist to the center of her heart, being kind of freaked out by what she had just come across.

'Who was that? He looked too young to be Hatori.' She thought, staring at the window for a few more minutes. 'Maybe I was just imagining things.'

When she was about to start up again, she accidentally bumped into someone; she stepped back about two feet. Looking at whom she had bumped into, she was amazed. He was quite tall; Kyoko only reached his chin. His skin was a little pale with short black hair, some going over his left eye. He was wearing a suit without the coat over it.

"Are you Kyoko Sakai?" the handsome man asked in a low voice.

"Oh! Yes! I am!" She quickly responded, regaining her composure.

"I'm Hatori Sohma, the man you'll be working under."

"Oh! Um … It's nice to finally meet you." She nervously said, bowing quickly. "Please forgive my rudeness. I didn't know that you were him."

"Before I start my interview, I need you to answer a question."

She looked at him and smiled, "Okay."

His eyes went wide for a second, but he went back to his normal emotionless expression. "What do you get when snow melts?"

She giggled a little before answering. "Well, most people would probably say water, but I think differently. When snow melts, you get spring. The water helps flowers, trees, bushes, and other plants bloom and everything is, once again, beautiful. So, my answer again is Spring."

Hatori was taken back at how she described her answer. He had never heard anyone say something so magnificent just for an answer. Soon, he could feel the blood rush to his face. So, he quickly turned around, pretending as if everything was fine. Luckily for him, Kyoko didn't notice his awkward actions and followed him to his office.

As she was following behind him, she examined her surroundings. Everything was beautiful. The trees that loomed over-head were shading perfectly with their flourishing green leaves. She passed by a duck pond, which she smiled at when she saw three small ducklings following their mother. The crystalline blue water was shimmering beautifully under the sun. Kyoko couldn't believe that a place like this actually existed. It was pretty much heaven to her.

When they reached his office, Kyoko wasn't very much shocked at what it looked like. Over by the side wall was a desk with a computer on it and piles of papers stacking over everything. What wasn't normal was that there was a five-person couch on the other side with a coffee table in front of it.

"Is this your office?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Yes." Hatori replied, sitting at his desk. "Go ahead and take a seat."

With his permission, she sat down on the end of the couch, awaiting patiently for her interview. She watched Hatori as he was doing something on his computer. She heard a lot of clicking, some windows closing and others opening. Within a few minutes, he stopped with only his desktop up. Then, he turned around to face her, one of his legs up on his other knee and his hands folded and resting on his lap.

"Are you ready?" He asked in the same undisturbed voice.

"Yes." She shortly answered.

"Okay. I already know your name is Kyoko Sakai. Tell me how old you are."

"Well," She started, thinking to herself of how orderly his office was. "I'm eighteen. I'll be turning nineteen in December."

"I see. What about living conditions? Do you live in a dorm room, your parents house?" He began, being cut off when he saw the quick frown that Kyoko tried to hide.

"I live in an apartment in the Y apartment complex."

"So, your parents don't mind you living on your own?" He asked with much concern.

"My parents died a long time ago and I have no relatives if that was what you were going to ask next, but I don't really live alone. I live a story above my foster brother, Eirie. He's been looking after me ever since his parents adopted me." She explained thoroughly, trying to leave out a few unneeded details.

After discussing those first few questions, Kyoko was asked more business related questions like what kind of experience she has had in the field of medicinal care and how she became interested in doctoring. With each question, Kyoko's stress had disappeared. She seemed a bit more comfortable with Hatori.

By the end of their session, which lasted three hours because of Kyoko's thorough answers, Hatori didn't want her to leave. As she was getting her shoes on, Hatori thought quickly of a reason to see her again that wouldn't be related to business. Then, he remembered that his two friends wanted to see his apprentice. So, he decided to invite her to dinner.

"Kyoko, before you leave, I want to ask you something." Hatori nervously said, not showing his emotions.

"Sure. What is it?"

"My friends wanted to meet you. Would you like to have dinner over at his place tomorrow?" He asked casually, but his heart racing faster than ever.

"Well, seeing as I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while, I would love to. Where does he live?" Kyoko smiled.

"Just follow these directions and be there by or before seven." Hatori calmly replied, handing her a piece of paper that one of his friends had given him in advance. She took it gratefully, folding it up and holding it in her hand.

"I hope I won't be a disappointment to them." She laughed, opening the door.

Before she left, Hatori called out to her. "When you get there, ask for a Tohru Honda. She'll help you get acquainted with everyone."

"Okay. Thank you for the tip and have a nice day, Mr. Sohma."

With that, she was headed back home, anxious to tell Eirie how her day was, but back with Hatori, a few questions were summoned.

'Kyoko.' He thought as he wandered back to his computer; He had gone off to get something to drink. 'Why do you make me feel this way?'

He began to think back to when he first saw her, standing out in the courtyard. She was just standing there, staring at Akito's building. At first glance, a rush of shyness had saturated, not only his mind, but his heart as well. There she stood in her office apparel, looking ravishing.

'Do I … love her?' He thought fearfully to himself, his eyes going wide. 'Is this what they call love at first sight? No. It can't be. She's only eighteen and … and …' He trailed off of thought to his first wife. "Akito." He whispered, his heart feeling like it was tearing into thousands of small pieces.


	2. The Dinner Part 1

"You are going where with who?" Eirie's voice rang through apartment 202 as he rapidly sat up on the edge of a white couch.

"I'm going to one of Hatori's friend's house for dinner and I'm going to meet Hatori there." Kyoko replied as she was doing her hair from inside her room.

"I don't trust this guy." Eirie suspiciously told Kyoko, falling back onto the blue two person couch, his legs dangling over the edge.

"Well, I do. He seems very kind and if you saw him when I did, I could see some loneliness in his eyes." Kyoko called out to Eirie with sympathy as she inspected herself in her full-length mirror.

"You haven't changed since you were a kid, Kyoko. You always look at the positive sides of people." Eirie complimented Kyoko in his own little way with his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well, it's better than being a worrywart like you are, Eirie." Kyoko giggled. "How do I look?" She asked, stepping out of her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Eirie pushed himself off the couch to look at Kyoko. He smiled in relief, seeing how Kyoko was dressed all conservative. She was wearing perfectly fitting faded blue jeans, the bottoms covering up the tops of her white socks. A long-sleeved black turtleneck fit her torso greatly, hiding her button-down white shirt. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was slightly blushing.

"You look fine. No need to worry." Eirie honestly answered, standing up to inspect Kyoko better.

"Are you sure? Maybe it's a bit too conservative. Should I lose the turtleneck?" She asked worriedly, scanning herself.

"Calm down." Eirie kindly ordered Kyoko, pulling her into a soft hug. "You look fine. There's no need for change."

"Thank you." Kyoko whispered, placing her hands gently on his back.

They stayed like that for a bit before pulling away. Kyoko checked her watch to see that it was 6:15. Then, she looked up at Eirie who was staring at her lovingly. She smiled, not knowing of how much her foster brother loved her.

"I better get going. Don't want to be late." She angelically informed Eirie, walking off to her door and began to put on her black Etnies shoes.

Eirie turned towards her, sadness engulfing his body. He watched as Kyoko put on her last shoe. The thought of her falling in love with another man made his heart break as he held back broken tears. Ever since they first met, Eirie had been in love with her. She was always so kind. She never liked to look on the negative side of things which made Eirie smile. He loved her unique personality that came once in a blue moon.

"Wish me luck!" Kyoko smiled, opening her apartment door to leave.

"Wait! Please don't go! I love you. Stay here with me." Eirie wanted to say, but just couldn't. "Good luck." Was all he could say at that moment.

With that, Kyoko was gone and Eirie decided to wait for her to get back before going back to his room. Back with Kyoko, she put her keys into her jean pocket as she walked down two flights of stairs before exiting the apartment complex. She was quite nervous as she remembered the directions to the mans house.

'Right now. I wish I knew what I was to expect.' She thought solemnly to herself.

As she was walking down the sidewalk, she looked up to the sky to see a few twinkling stars and the crescent moon starting to awaken. Everything was so beautiful and peaceful, even with the passing cars.

Then, a couple passed by her. The man had his arm wrapped around the girl's waist and was keeping her close to him. They looked like they were in love as they smiled at each other. A tear fell from Kyoko's eye as she thought of the curse she had to live with.

'How could anyone love a freak like me? No one because no one can understand what I have to live with.' She thought sadly to herself, wiping the tear from her eye.

In about fifteen minutes, Kyoko had reached a magnificent house in the middle of the forest. She could hear a person yelling inside. Nervously, she knocked on the door, which was quickly followed by footsteps. In a second, the door slid open. Standing there was a girl about two inches shorter than Kyoko; she looked sixteen. Her brown hair was long and neat and her big brown eyes were very soft.

"Hi. Uh… I was told to ask for a Ms. Tohru Honda." Kyoko nervously and quietly told the girl, her arm rising to the center of her chest.

"Oh! You must be Kyoko Sakai!" She said in shock. "I'm Tohru Honda. Hatori told me that you would be coming down for dinner."

Kyoko was shocked that the girl she was looking at was Tohru. Tohru was smiling at her happily. She seemed like some bubbly, sweet, respective sixteen year old. Then, she thought of how it would be if she had gotten a mean adult. So, relieved that she got someone nice, she smiled back at Tohru.

"Come on in. I just finished making dinner." She happily told Kyoko as Kyoko came into the house.

"What are we having?" Kyoko asked curiously, taking off her shoes.

"We're having rice, ramen, tempura, onigiri, and yakitori. For dessert, I made ohagi."

"Yakitori? That's my favorite!" Kyoko excitedly said, straightening her back when she finished taking off her shoes.

It had been years since she had yakitori and she was so excited to have her favorite food in a while. Tohru instructed Kyoko to follow her into the dining room and Kyoko followed willingly, feeling a strong bond with Tohru. When she looked into the dining room, she saw four good-looking guys; two were arguing and the other two were pretending like nothing was happening.

"Hey, look, Shigure!" one of the men said in a girlish voice, his eyes on Kyoko. The room fell silent.

He had fair skin with long silver hair that fell to his waist and gold eyes that sparkled some sort of childish play. He was wearing a long red dress with white cuffs peeking out of his sleeves and the edge of a white undershirt collar poking out the top of his red turtleneck dress. For some reason, he looked more like a girl than a guy.

"Oh! You must be Kyoko. Hatori told us that you would be coming." The man talking to the girlish looking man greeted Kyoko, smiling.

His black hair was messy and his gray eyes seemed more mature than the first mans. He was wearing a plain pale green man's kimono with a navy blue obi wrapped a little above his waist. Kyoko looked carefully at the man, trying to think of where she had seen him before, but couldn't remember.

"Kyoko, I would like you to meet Ayame," Tohru pointed to the man with the long hair who was now smiling at her. "And Shigure." She pointed to the other man.

"Welcome, Kyoko." Ayame slyly welcomed Kyoko, getting up quickly and floated over to her, taking her hand and kissing it. "It's quite the pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself." He complimented her in a deeper voice, looking into her eyes.

"Me? Beautiful? No! No! No! I'm not beautiful! I'm average! Ha ha!" Kyoko nervously whimpered making Ayame laugh.

"Don't be silly!" His voice went back high as he began to compliment Kyoko endlessly. "You are as beautiful as a goddess! Heaven on Earth as some men would say! There is no need to be modest!"

Kyoko was blushing now. She had never been complimented so much before. When he released her hand, she slid behind Tohru a bit.

"Can't you be serious for once in your life?" an angry voice hissed at Ayame who was still laughing.

Kyoko turned a bit to see two teenage boys, both looking to be the same age as Tohru, with their backs towards each other. Kyoko suspected that the one with the short silver hair was the one that had yelled at Ayame. He was an inch taller than Tohru with pale white skin. His purple-gray eyes were glaring daggers at Ayame, showing true hatred for him through words and looks.

The other was a carrot top tan skinned boy who was just as tall as the short silver haired boy. He looked mad; Kyoko could tell because she could see some fire in his brown eyes. He was wearing the boy's uniform for Kaibara High School.

"Those two are Yuki and Kyo. They go to my school." Tohru introduced the two boys, both boys looking when she called their names.

"Yes and they are both in love with young Tohru here." Ayame agitated the two boys by placing his arm around her shoulders, moving her head with his index finger so she would look at him in the eyes.

"No I'm not and get your hands off of her!" They yelled in unison.

"Now now, Ayame. You should behave in front of our guest." Shigure suggested kindly, looking at Kyoko with innocence.

Then, a knock came at the door.

"Don't worry. I'll get it." Kyoko offered, running off to the door before anyone could stop her.

When she opened the door, there stood Hatori wearing a suit. He looked absolutely handsome. Kyoko could feel her heart begin to race, Hatori's heart racing as well. They were looking each other in the eyes, both blushing lightly. Then, Hatori smiled at her, making her blush even heavier.

"You look lovely."

End Chapter 2: The Dinner Part 1


	3. The Dinner Part 2

"You look lovely."

Kyoko blushed heavily, her head looking almost like a cherry. Being complimented by a very handsome man embarrassed her. She dropped her head and began to stare at her feet, which kept her from looking back up at Hatori.

"You look good yourself, Hatori." Kyoko shakily replied, still staring at her feet.

There was a long silence followed after that. Hatori was still staring at Kyoko lovingly, forgetting that he was forbidden to love her. Kyoko, on the other hand, tried to think of something to say. Her hands were shaking nervously as her heart sped up.

"Hatori!" Ayame shouted when he saw Hatori.

Kyoko quickly turned around, her face fading back to normal as did Hatori's. Ayame never witnessed that they were both blushing, so he just continued like his normal self, smiling unhealthily. With one swift movement, Ayame was beside Kyoko, turning her back towards Hatori. She wasn't brave enough to look him the eyes yet, so she kept her vision on her feet as Ayame placed an arm around her shoulders.

"My, my Hatori. I must say that Kyoko here is quite a beauty, even if she won't admit it. You must be lucky that you have such an adorable apprentice." Ayame excitedly and loudly said, Kyoko blushing again. Before Hatori could even speak, Ayame continued. "Of course you are! Girls like her are rare now a days. Smart and beautiful, a dangerous combination if I may say. How old are you, my lady?" Ayame asked curiously, gently moving Kyoko's head so their eyes connected.

"Eighteen." Kyoko replied nervously.

"Eighteen? What a wonderful age! I remember when Shigure, Hatori, and I were eighteen! We couldn't keep the girls off of us! Especially Hatori here!" Ayame laughed excitedly, a surge of pain exploding in Kyoko's chest.

"That's enough, Aya." Hatori demanded in a cold tone.

Kyoko looked at Hatori to see that he was looking at Ayame hatefully. She looked deep into his eyes to see hate, fear, and sadness. Kyoko wanted so badly to just wrap her arms around him until all his problems were gone. She didn't know why she felt so strongly for a man she had just met.

"Tohru said that dinner was done, so I think we should go into the dining room to eat." Kyoko worriedly broke the silence, feeling the tension growing between Ayame and Hatori.

"Oh, you're right! Don't want to be rude!" Ayame laughed again in his overly happy way as he ran to the dining room doorway. "Oh, Yuki! Come to me, my dear little brother!" He sang, entering the room.

When Kyoko turned to look at the doorway, she heard Yuki yelling at Ayame to stay away. She was startled that this house was so lively at night and a worried smile came across her face.

"Just ignore, Ayame." Hatori calmly told Kyoko, snapping her out of her trance.

She whipped around to see that the door was closed and Hatori was standing behind her with his shoes already off. Since she didn't know that Hatori was close to her, she accidentally backed up and began to fall.

Out of reaction, Hatori quickly caught her by wrapping one of his arms around her, but fell with her. Now, they were both on the ground in pain. Kyoko had landed hard on her back that she was almost winded. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Hatori was on top of her with eyes closed in pain. Then, he opened his eyes and their eyes connected again, both blushing heavily.

'Wait a minute!' Kyoko thought fearfully in her head.

"Are you…" Hatori started to ask, but stopped when Kyoko slid out from under him, standing in front of him with fear in her eyes.

"I have to go!" Kyoko shakily stuttered, grabbing her shoes and ran out the door. 'What's happening? Why didn't I transform? I have to get away from that place.' She thought to herself as she was panting through the woods.

Back at the house, Hatori was sitting on the ground confused. Then, Shigure walked out to greet Hatori with a merry welcoming, but didn't since he was sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing down there, Hari?" Shigure asked, leaning on the doorway frame and crossing his arms.

"I held her." He whispered quietly, still staring at the door.

"What?" Shigure asked, obviously not hearing what he had said.

"She fell and I caught her, but I didn't transform."

"How strange. Do you think she could possibly be…" Shigure stopped when he heard a woman screaming; his hearing was very acute like a dogs.

"What's wrong, Shigure?" Hatori asked as he watched his friend rush to the door.

"I think Kyoko is hurt and if what you're saying is true, we can really help her now." Shigure quickly told Hatori, who jumped to his feet when he heard that Kyoko may be injured, hoping she wasn't..

With that, they were both off in search of where the scream had come from, the others not noticing that the two had disappeared. They were sprinting, Hatori in the lead. With every tree, rock, and plant passing them, they couldn't find anyone until they someone laying near the end of the forest. The person wasn't moving.  
As they got closer, they realized that it was Kyoko. Hatori scanned her body for any kind of deformation, his eyes landing on her ankle. It looked to be cracked, but he couldn't tell for sure. Shigure, on the other hand, noticed something that Hatori didn't. With her eyes closed, Kyoko was crying.

"We need to get her back to the house." Hatori strictly said as he bent down to examine her ankle.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly shot open when she heard Hatori's voice. She quickly sat herself up and backed away from them by sliding herself with her hands. Her eyes were almost puffy pink from crying, but fear still saturated them as she continued to stare at the two men.

"Stay away from me." Kyoko stuttered.

"Please, calm down, Kyoko. We just want to check out your ankle." Shigure smiled sweetly, stepping a foot closer as Hatori got up seriously.

"Kyoko. I need for you to calm down. It seems that your ankle is cracked and I need to make sure you're alright. So, please, just calm down." Hatori peacefully said, kneeling down on the side of a scared Kyoko. "There's no need to worry because," He paused, drawing Kyoko hesitantly into a hug, feeling her small fearful shakes and startling Shigure. "we know the answer to your question."

Kyoko went bug-eyed, but for some odd reason, forgetting all her fear, she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes out of safety, her shakes stopping. In a few minutes, Hatori picked Kyoko up with her arms still around his neck. Then, with Kyoko in his arms, they went back to the house with Shigure behind them, looking at them as if they were already a married couple.

When they entered the house, they were greeted by a worried Tohru; everyone else was running around the house in worry.

"Oh! There you three are." Tohru sighed heavily in relief before realizing that Kyoko had her arms around Hatori's neck. "Oh my gosh! She's hugging you! But why aren't you transforming? Is she part of the Sohma family? Of course she's not because her last name is Sakai!" she squealed frantically.

"Calm down, Tohru. It's alright. I'll explain everything during dinner." Shigure simply said, giving Tohru his eyes of trust.

"Tohru. Can I use your room?" Hatori asked formally, hovering behind Shigure; Kyoko's eyes were closed and her hold around Hatori's neck had tightened slightly.

"Uh…. Oh! Yeah! Sure! Go ahead!" Tohru answered blankly, stepping out of his way.

Hatori slid past them and took Kyoko upstairs, directly to Tohru's room. He placed her softly on the bed, allowing her arms to slowly slide off his neck. Her left leg was outstretched while her other leg was bent up. She was looking at Hatori with a slight blush lightening up her cheeks.

"Please be gentle." She pouted, a little tear falling from her eye.

"I will. I promise." He promised her, moving down to her ankle. "Tell me when it hurts, so it won't hurt as much."

He tilted her ankle a bit and she winced, signaling Hatori to stop. She opened up her eyes to see Hatori sitting himself on the edge of the bed. Her heart skipped a beat when he looked at her with such innocent eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" She asked, blushing.

He leans over, placing left arm on the other side of Kyoko while wiping a tear off of Kyoko's soft face. She was frozen with shyness, her vision not leaving Hatori's. Their faces were close, a little too close for Kyoko's comfort.

"Well, if I haven't seen a cuter sight in my life!" they heard a high-pitched male voice squealing from the doorway.

Hatori quickly pulled away from Kyoko as her head dropped to the side slightly out of embarrassment. Ayame walked into the room joyfully as he confronted Hatori.

"I swear that you two would make a very cute couple. The mysterious, gloomy Hatori with the beautiful, kind Kyoko. How romantic!" Ayame dreamed aloud, embarrassing the couple.

"Oh, here you are, Hari." Yuki mousily said, walking into the room, a few feet away from his brother, Ayame. "What's wrong with Kyoko?"

"She cracked her ankle. She won't be able to walk for a few weeks." Hatori informed them all.

"Wait! I can't walk? But Eirie, he'll be worried about me!" Kyoko speedily said.

"Yuki, do you think it would be okay if Kyoko were to stay here until her ankle is healed?" Hatori asked, ignoring what Kyoko had whined about.

"It's fine with me. I think Shigure will approve as well. I don't know what that stupid cat would say though." Yuki hissed the last sentence.

"I am not a stupid cat, you stupid rat!" Kyo entered the room angrily, readying himself to attack Yuki.

"Kyo. Calm down for a second. Would you mind if Kyoko stayed here until her ankle was healed?"

"It's fine with me just as long as she doesn't bother me too much." Kyo steamed down, turning his back to her.

"I won't be! I promise! If I do begin to bother you, just tell me and I'll leave you alone! I'm not bothering you now am I?" Kyoko assured Kyo.

"No. You're not." Kyo answered quietly, but loudly enough for her to hear him.

"So, how is our Kyoko?" Shigure asked merrily, stepping in with Tohru.

"She cracked her ankle and she'll be staying here with you." Hatori shortly explained.

"That's wonderful! I'm honored that you will be staying here during your recuperating days. I will make sure that you enjoy your stay here! I just thought of something! She could stay in the guest bedroom!" Shigure happily welcomed Kyoko, kind of sounding like Ayame for that brief moment. "Well, I guess we should all go down to dinner and I'll explain something about Kyoko that we should all know and respect."

Everyone stared at Shigure for a moment before following him downstairs.

"I'll take her downstairs, Hatori!" Ayame happily offered, about to pick her up.

"No, I think I should take her down." Hatori told Ayame, practically saving Kyoko from being annoyed half to death by Ayame's endless talking.

Ayame shrugged it off and ran out of the doorway to catch up with Yuki. There was an awkward silence surrounding Hatori and Kyoko. Before Hatori could pick her up, she stopped him.

"Hatori, there's something I need to ask you." She said, making him ponder on what she was going to ask.

End Chapter 3: The Dinner Part 2

FEAR MY CLIFFHANGERNESS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Important Note

This story has been discontinued until further notice 

_If anyone would like to get e-mail from me stating when this story will be continued, please e-mail me at I'm sorry for this, but there have been some problems that I won't be able to post for a while. Thank you and have a nice day._


End file.
